fiction_story_havenfandomcom-20200213-history
Fighting Fire
Three deaths. Preface Hello, I'm a normal car in a normal home. Well, besides the fact my mother has fire powers. And partially hates me. Suddenly, I hear someone knock on the door. Chapter One- My Room is on Fire!!! I open the door, and my mom is just standing idle as fire is flaming from her tire. Her cab is covered in paint, and her redish-orangey eyes are flaming. Literally. She yells in my "face", "Michael Dan Harris! You're in huge trouble!!!" I gasp as she sets my bed on fire! Mom says, "Come closer, Michael..." I inch closer. She then blasts flames at my stuffed animal I had since two! I tear up as I watch Teddy go up in flames. She says, "How do you think of that, ''Michael!?" She locks me inside my room. My flaming room. Suddenly, I gasp. I realize what's going to happen. "Mom! MOM!" I yell frantically. As the room fills up with smoke, I start to feel weaker, ''and weaker... Daniel's POV I hear a thud from up-ramp. I head over to Michael's room, and try to open the door frantically, yelling, "Michael!" I smell freakin' smoke! I open the door with my key, and Michael is laying on the floor, with his bed and Teddy on fire! I start coughing, and save Michael from his burning room. The chest catches fire. I quickly call the Fire Department, and they put out the fire in my son's ''room. A smaller firetruck gently lays my stiil-unconscious son on our couch. He puts his tire in front of Michael's grille. He says, "He'll be okay." The firetruck frowns. "How old is he?" I answer, "He turned 15 two days ago." He says sadly, "Poor kid." Then, he asks with concern, "Who set the fire?" I respond very sadly, "My wife. She hates him." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Martha enter the room, and she snarls, "Michael survived? Dang it!" I look at my kid with worry. Is she going to hurt him!? I'm so scared! Michael wakes up, and says, "Mom, why'd you lock me in there!? I could've been killed!" Martha says, "I know. That's why I locked the door, idiot!" Michael's gray eyes tear up. I say, "Martha, you attempted to k-kill him?" She answers, "Yes. I don't care that he's my step-son!" I say tearfully, "Mary, why'd you have to die!?" Michael looks at me and asks, "Who's Mary?" I take a deep breath and say, "Your mother." He says, "But I thought she was my mother." He glances over at Martha. Martha says, "And now that he knows..." She laughs evilly. She pulls out a gun and aims it at Michael. He starts crying as Martha taunts him. As she pulls the trigger, I quickly go in front of Michael and whisper, "I love you." Back to Michael The gun goes off. Dad is shot in the side, leaving him lifeless. His gray eyes lighten to white. I cry as a firefighter tries to comfort me. He takes me out of the house for safety. He hands me a stuffed panda bear. I whisper beyond quietly, "Thank you." The firetruck says, "You're welcome." Suddenly, he looks up nervously. I follow his gaze, and Mom is headed toward me! The firetruck yells, "Go! She has a gun!" I drive as fast as I can go. Then I hear yelling, and after that, two shots. I turn around, and the firetruck is laying dead on the ground. I tear up and hug the panda bear to me tightly. I stop in the woods and cry. A human police officer taps me. He asks, "What's wrong, kid?" I respond sadly, "My step-mom keeps killing those who care about me. My father sacrificed himself so I wouldn't be shot. Then she shot and killed a firetruck who gave me this stuffed animal so I could have some comfort." I hold up Pandy. The officer frowns and says, "Wow... that's tough, especially for a kid your age." I say, "Yeah..." A bullet rings out as I cry more, traumatized. The cop looks alarmed, as the *bullet hit the tree next to him. He goes next to me, and I scoot closer to the cop for comfort. Footnote *Martha wasn't trying to kill the cop. She was trying to scare him. Here's why: # He's a cop. # He's also human. Officer Davis's POV The kid quickly falls asleep, holding the panda bear even closer than he was before. I look at the kid as he breathes softly. His step-mom heads toward him, and I stand back up to protect him. I say, "You're not going to harm him. He's too young." She smiles evilly, saying, "He's my child. I can do what I want." I growl, "You're not a very ''good ''mother." I step closer to the poor kid. I glance over as he softly murmurs and stirs in his sleep, "Leave me alone." His words were barely audible, though. I think, ''If I leave him alone, the bigger car's gonna kill him. ''I stay there until the kid wakes up three hours later, and he whispers tiredly, "Am I safe?" I ask, "Are you talking about the dream or real-life?" The kid points at the tree in front of him. I look around without leaving my spot. My friend, Joshua Saiz, is coming toward me. I think excitedly, ''Maybe he can protect the kid! ''I yell, "Josh! Over here!" Josh says warily as soon as he sets eyes on my young friend, "Do I have to babysit him? He's not human!" I narrow my eyes and say, "This is ''NOT ''babysitting. This is protecting a young car from his ''stepmom!" Josh smirks and says, "I'd rather sacrifice the kid to his stepmom." Then I think, So much for that theory. I growl, "Then you're letting a 15-year-old be brutally killed by a family member." Josh shrugs and says, "I don't care." He grabs the panda out of the young car's terrified grip and holds it up by the throat! I recognize this as a threat, and the poor kid continues to reach for his beloved gift. Josh smirks as he holds a gun to the stuffie's chest! He says as a threat, "This panda is you, you dumb kid!" I stop him from pulling the trigger. I grab the panda from Josh's grip and give it back to the terrified teenager. He cuddles the panda, as he nearly lost it. I ask, "I feel like there's something else. What is it?" The kid says sadly, "Mom set my bed and Teddy on fire, whom I had since two years old. She locked me in the room." Josh laughs as he tears up. I say, "Kid, what's your name? I need ''to stop calling you 'the kid'." He replies quietly, "Michael Harris." I say to him, "Michael, come with me." He follows me slowly, as to avoid injuring or killing me. I hear Michael shriek as a shot goes off at the same time. I look back, and a bullet had hit a tree near Michael! Josh is smirking. ''NOT ''a good sign. Michael drives a little faster to drive next to me. Another shot is fired. I look back, too late to move. I immediately feel excruciating pain in my back. Chapter Two- Everyone I Love... The cop collapses, to my horror, and I drive really fast away from Josh, as he was referred to. I hear Josh say, "I just killed my friend. Wow." He looks troubled. I leave, there being no one to love and care about me. I cry as I think how much my mood changed over two days. My birthday was only two days ago, on January 15th (I started this story in January 17th, 2020). I was so happy! Now, everyone I love is dying, and I'm miserable and traumatized. A young car, about 12 years old, says, "Hi." I say back, "Hi," but it sounds far-off. The kid says in a concerned tone, "What happened?" I answer, "I shouldn't discuss it with a 12-year-old." The kid looks shocked and says, "That bad?" I say sadly, "Yeah. Let's just say tons of deaths." His eyes widen. "Of whom?" I list off, "My father, a firetruck, and a cop. All cared about me." He says, "Ouch." I ask, "What's your name?" He responds, "Evan Cager (say-jer)." Evan says, "Follow me!" I look back cautiously, afraid death may befall this kid. I don't want someone so young to die! I say, "Be careful, 'kay?" He turns around, confused, and says, "Why?" I whisper, "All the ones who cared about me died soon after meeting me, besides my father. He's been with me since I was a baby." Evan frowns and says, "Why?" I answer, "'Cause my mom- stepmom keeps killing those who care about me. Besides cops." I frown as my iPhone 11 ''tings. A notification from Facebook reads, "Martha Harris mentioned you in a post." I click on the notification, and it directs me to the post. It reads, "If you see this teen, KILL HIM!!!" It shows a picture of ''me ''below, "If you see this teen,..." Someone named Haylee Rainer had commented, "Why?? That's so cruel!" Another user, Rain Furrow, comments, "wow, somethings wrong with u." Mom types, "Shut up. He's my d*** son." Haylee comments, "What!?" Mom types, to correct herself, "...stepson. I don't care about the d*** car." I yell at her over the Internet, "MOM!? What the H***!?" She types, "Michael, if you don't get the H*** out of here, I will give away all your d*** personal info." Haylee types, "Don't do that to your kid!" Mom continues to message me. "MICHAEL DAN HARRIS!!! Go away! I will punish you harshly!" Rain types, "quit it, lady." I type in fear, "How harshly?" Mom replies, "Harsh enough to end your f***in' life!" I type back, "Stop swearing at me!" Mom types back, "No, not at your command, you d*** idiot! I will destroy you!" Rain had seemed to leave, but soon, she returns with a user named Officer Furrow. He or she types, "What is going on here!?" I type, "Mom wants me to flippin' die!" Officer Furrow types to Mom, "Stop threatening your son." She types, "If it's on the Internet, I don't have to listen." Officer Furrow types, "You still have to listen." Rain types, "yeah!" Mom types, "I'll kill you along with my d*** stepson!" Officer Furrow types, "She's my teenage daughter, so no, you're not!" Category:Moderate Stories